My favorite mistake
by Pink Potter
Summary: Erro: 1. Ato ou efeito de errar 2. Juízo falso 3. Incorreção 4. Desvio do bom caminho. Favorito: 1. Amado com preferência 2. A que se dá preferência, preferido 3. Aquele que é o predileto.


Título: My favorite mistake  
Autora: PinkPotter  
Resumo: **Erro**: 1. Ato ou efeito de errar; 2. Juízo falso; 3. Incorreção; 4. Desvio do bom caminho. **Favorito**: 1. Amado com preferência; 2. A que se dá preferência, preferido; 3. Aquele que é o predileto.  
Ship: Draco/Hermione

_**My favorite mistake**_

Errar. Este verbo não existia no vocabulário dela. Não conseguiria lembrar-se da última vez que cometera um erro, pois há muito não se permitia tal coisa. Em sua vida, todas as suas escolhas haviam sido corretas, devidamente planejadas e calculadas, para que nada pudesse chegar perto de dar errado. Ela deveria, contudo, ter imaginado que um dia poderia ser diferente; talvez, então, estivesse preparada para os três erros cometidos de uma vez só.

Abriu os olhos e mirou o relógio que havia sobre o criado-mudo; onze horas da manhã. Praguejou baixo, já imaginando a bronca que receberia do chefe por ter faltado o plantão da manhã. Primeiro erro: sair com amigos durante a semana, mesmo que seja para comemorar a chegada do filho de um deles. Fechou os olhos novamente, virou-se na cama, e gemeu de dor ao sentir uma pontada em sua cabeça. Seu estômago deu voltas, e ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Segundo erro: beber demais, principalmente depois de perceber que tem quase trinta anos, vinte e sete, na verdade, e não tem sequer um namorado (seus dois melhores amigos estão casados!).

Respirou fundo, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos mais uma vez e encarar o teto branco do quarto, suas mãos massageavam suas têmporas na tentativa inútil de aliviar um pouco a dor de cabeça. Então, quando achava que sua cota de erros havia sido mais que suficiente para uma noite só, ela sentiu a cama mexer, indicando que não estava sozinha ali. Ela gemeu baixinho, ao perceber que não havia nenhuma roupa em seu corpo, mas não teve coragem de virar-se para a esquerda e ver quem estava ao seu lado.

Entretanto, aos poucos, alguns flashes da noite anterior vieram à sua mente. A quantidade horrorosa de álcool que havia ingerido, a raiva por estar sozinha há muito tempo, o homem misterioso que sentou ao seu lado no bar... Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos ao lembrar que ela havia tomado a atitude pela primeira vez na vida, e o convidado para seu apartamento. Lembrou-se dos beijos no corredor, da incapacidade de ambos em abrir a porta corretamente, e das risadas que deram quando a morena precisou usar um feitiço para abrir a porta.

Ambos estavam bêbados, com certeza. Foi uma atitude impensada, um erro. Não se repetiria! Ela o acordaria, o mandaria embora e apagaria de sua mente aquela noite lamentável. Hermione sentou-se na cama, e puxou os lençóis para si, antes de finalmente o fitar. Porém, ela definitivamente não estava preparada para aquilo. Sua dor de cabeça piorou, e seu estômago se contorceu, fazendo-a gemer. Não era um simples erro... Era o pior de todos que poderia cometer! Tinha passado a noite com Draco Malfoy!

Desejou que um buraco se abrisse no chão e a engolisse. Definitivamente, não queria acordar Malfoy, muito menos queria ver a cara dele ao lembrar que passara a noite com ela. Não que tivesse sido ruim, ao contrário, talvez nunca tivesse tido um noite tão prazerosa; odiava-se por admitir isso! E era verdade que Malfoy "mudara" durante a guerra, e até ajudara a Ordem, mas ainda assim... Era Draco Malfoy! Nunca ia se perdoar por ter dormido com ele.

Quando o loiro moveu-se mais uma vez na cama, virando-se agora para ela, Hermione decidiu que deveria acabar com aquilo de uma vez! Reuniu toda sua coragem e finalmente o chamou. Não parecia suficiente, então, mesmo não desejando tocá-lo novamente, ela teve que balançá-lo pelo ombro. Assim que Draco abriu os olhos e focalizou Hermione, tomou um susto e afastou da morena tão abruptamente que acabou caindo no chão, embolado em alguns lençóis.

- Não seja tão dramático, Malfoy! – ela revirou os olhos – Também não foi nada legal ver essa sua cara ao acordar!

- O q-que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou, massageando as têmporas da mesma forma que ela fizera mais cedo.

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo em _meu_ apartamento? Essa é uma ótima pergunta!

- Deixe a ironia para depois, Granger! Já é bastante ruim acordar ao seu lado.

- Eu realmente fico aliviada por, assim como eu, você também está desprezando todo este momento, mas eu preferia que se apressasse e saísse daqui agora mesmo!

- Antes você tem que me dizer por que me trouxe aqui! É alguma brincadeira sua e de seus amiguinhos? – Draco cerrou os olhos.

- Minhas brincadeiras têm limites, Malfoy, e ver você sem roupa definitivamente ultrapassou todos eles!

- S-sem roupa! – ele finalmente percebeu que a única coisa que o cobria eram os lençóis de Hermione – O que fez comigo, Granger?

- O que _eu_ fiz? Pelo amor de Merlim, Malfoy, você participou tanto quanto eu! – Hermione revirou os olhos, antes de levantar-se. Começou a catar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, e depois de algum tempo, Draco fez o mesmo.

- Tantas mulheres naquele bar, Merlim... Por que justo ela?

- Você não tem noção de perigo, não é?

- Cala a boca, Granger! – ela o fulminou com o olhar, e se aproximou. 

- Você está em minha casa, portanto, veja bem como fala... Eu posso alegar legitima defesa e matá-lo agora mesmo!

- Não faria isso!

- Eu dormi com você, Malfoy, então acho que não tem mais nada que eu não faria! – ele foi obrigado a concordar – Eu vou tomar banho, e quando eu voltar você não estará mais aqui! Essa noite foi um erro, então, vamos apagá-la da nossa mente.

- Não há nada que eu queira mais!

- Ótimo! Adeus, Malfoy. – ela se virou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

- Granger... – Hermione parou, mas continuou de costas – Uma coisa você tem que admitir... Eu sou muito bom de cama, não acha?

Ela bufou de raiva, mas não respondeu; apenas bateu a porta do banheiro com muita força, o que fez surgir um risinho malicioso nos lábios de Draco. Lembrando-se, então, de com quem havia "brincado", ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente, e após vestir-se, saiu de lá antes que cometesse outro "erro".

Favorito. Sem dúvida, ela tinha várias coisas as quais considerava favoritas em sua vida. Aquela blusa branca, bem básica, mas que definitivamente ela tinha um carinho especial por ela. E quanto aos livros? Será que ela poderia ter um livro favorito? Lembrava-se que em seu tempo de escola, era sem dúvida "Hogwarts, uma história". Agora, sua grande paixão era seu livro de patologias bruxas; poderia passar horas lendo aquelas diferentes doenças e pensando num jeito alternativo de curá-las.

Quanto ao sexo...? Não que fosse do tipo puritana, tampouco despreza o ato, apenas... Poucas vezes teve um relacionamento sério em sua vida, o que resultava em poucas vezes na cama com um homem. E ela só ia para cama depois que o relacionamento já estava bem sólido (exceto da vez que dormira com Malfoy, mas isso não conta. Foi um erro!). Como os três homens com os quais namorou pareciam não gostar da idéia de ela trabalhar mais que o necessário no St. Mungus como medibruxa, os relacionamentos duraram pouco para que ela tivesse muitas experiências na cama. 

E isso com certeza a fez não ter um favorito no sexo. Não conseguia lembrar-se de uma noite que tivesse sido boa o bastante para fazê-la suspirar ao recordar, nem seus antigos namorados foram "bons" o suficiente para enlouquecê-la a fim de fazê-la ansiar por outra noite. Claro que Malfoy também não se encaixa nos requisitos para torná-lo favorito, mas na verdade, ela nem deveria estar pensando nele, pois além de não ter sido muito bom, foi um erro! Parcialmente mentira... Definitivamente havia sido bom, mas com certeza fora um erro; e como tal, ela não repetiria!

- Mione? – a morena balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos impróprios e encarou as faces preocupadas de Harry e Rony – Você parece preocupada, alguém problema?

- Não, Harry. Está tudo bem... Apenas pensando numas coisas!

- O que seria? – o ruivo quis saber, o que fez Hermione corar até o último fio de cabelo. Fazer sexo com Draco Malfoy já havia sido ruim o suficiente; contar aos seus dois melhores amigos tornaria tudo ainda pior.

- Não é importante! Esqueçam! – ela riu, nervosamente, e agradeceu mentalmente quando o garçom chegou com os pratos.

Os dois amigos começaram, então, uma conversa sobre quadribol a qual deixou Hermione totalmente de fora, mas ela não se importou. Decidiu não voltar a pensar bobagens, concentrando sua atenção apenas na comida. Inútil, entretanto, pois quando sentiu aquele perfume passar perto de si, seus sentidos despertaram. Draco Malfoy passara bem atrás de sua cadeira, ao lado de uma loira muito sem graça.

Afundou na cadeira, desejando que não tivesse sido notada, ou que o loiro não decidisse fazer nenhuma "brincadeira" naquele momento. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao vê-lo caminhar para uma mesa bem distante. Tratou de comer bem rápido para sair dali o quanto antes, porém Rony e Harry mal haviam começado.

- Eu preciso ir!

- C-como? Já terminou? – Rony olhou para o prato da amiga, que estava praticamente vazio.

- Sim, tenho que voltar ao trabalho!

- Mione, pelo amor de Merlim! Você vai ficar doente desse jeito, precisa maneirar um pouco nessa história de trabalho. – Harry reclamou, e Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Entendo a preocupação de vocês, rapazes, mas eu realmente preciso ir! – ela ficou de pé, despediu-se dos amigos com um beijo na face, e caminhou para pegar seu casaco no closet do restaurante. Estava terminando de vesti-lo quando alguém a ajudou – Harry, eu tenho mesmo que...

- Assim você me ofende, Granger! – ela arregalou os olhos, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Acho que eu ofendi o Harry, não você! – disse, tentando parecer o mais "normal" possível.

- Não vai me agradecer por ter ajudado?

- Não pedi sua ajuda! – Hermione ia se afastar, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. Ela agradeceu mentalmente estar fora da visão dos amigos, caso contrário uma grande briga começaria naquele instante.

- Já entendi... Você prefere quando eu tiro suas roupas! – Draco sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, enquanto a encostava à parede. Todos os pêlos da nuca dela se arrepiaram. Maldito fosse.

- Afaste-se de mim, Malfoy! Eu sou a Hermione Granger, lembra-se? A sangue ruim!

- Se eu soubesse que as sangue ruins eram tão fogosas quanto você, com certeza deixaria meu preconceito de lado há muito tempo!

- Eu não sou fogosa! Se não me respeita, pelo menos respeite sua namorada!

- Tentando descobrir se aquela mulher é mesmo minha namorada? Poderia perguntar diretamente, Granger!

- Não seja ridículo! Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em sua vida amorosa. – Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas não foi suficiente. O loiro continuou pressionando-a contra a parede.

- Não tem? Eu duvido... E aposto como não consegue me esquecer... Deve ser terrível, não é? Desejar seu... "Inimigo"? Aliás, nas atuais circunstâncias, talvez não inimigo, mas pelo menos alguém que você costumava desprezar...

- É assim que se sente, Malfoy? Anda me desejando muito? As puro-sangue não conseguem satisfazê-lo como uma impura como eu? – ele cerrou os olhos, com raiva.

- Isso não se aplica a mim! – ela gargalhou.

- Eu vou fingir que acredito, Malfoy! E quer saber? – Hermione o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu – Eu tenho coragem o suficiente para admitir que não consigo esquecer aquela noite porque foi muito boa! Não é algo que me orgulhe, mas eu realmente gostei!

- E você teria coragem o suficiente para repetir? – ela piscou, fazendo-o rir.

- C-como?

- Não é tão corajosa agora, certo, Granger? – Draco sorriu maliciosamente, encostando seus lábios na face dela – E se dizia da Grifinória!

- Não conseguirá dormir novamente comigo com esse joguinho, Malfoy! – ele, então, a beijou nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos percorriam pela cintura dela.

- Será? – o loiro se afastou, e sem olhar para trás, voltou para a mesa do restaurante.

- Maldito! – ela praguejou baixinho, enquanto deixava o local. 

Certamente deveria haver um abismo entre errar e gostar do erro. Cometer um erro significava justamente que fizera algo incorreto, que não era para ser. Como poderia gostar de ter deslizado? Provavelmente, naquele dia, além de errar, havia acontecido algo mais. Talvez, Malfoy tenho dado alguma poção enquanto ela ainda estava no bar, ou quem sabe ele lançou um feitiço quando ainda dormia. A verdade era que não importava o que ele havia feito, ela gostara do bendito erro, e não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

E claro que Malfoy também não contribuía. Para "azar" de Hermione, ele parecia bem disposto a atormentá-la, mas de uma maneira diferente dos tempos de Hogwarts, e sinceramente, ela estava gostando bastante da "tortura". Isso tornava tudo ainda pior, como poderia esquecer aquela noite quando o loiro vivia aparecendo no St Mungus para provocá-la? Não que tivesse feito nada, apenas ia até lá, e quando dava um jeito de encontrá-la sozinha, começava a lembrar o que havia acontecido entre eles. Ele nunca a tocou novamente, desde o dia do restaurante, mas as palavras dele a deixavam louca do mesmo jeito, e com certeza aquilo deveria fazer parte de algum joguinho psicológico para levá-la para a cama, mas Hermione não cederia... Estava certa disso!

Olhou novamente para o corredor "preferido" dele quando aparecia no St Mungus, pois era pouco movimentado. Contudo, não havia sinal do maldito Malfoy. Ela deveria agradecer por estar livre dele, mas não se sentia agradecida; na verdade, sentia-se sozinha. Ela deu um risinho, incapaz de acreditar que estava realmente gostando da companhia de Draco. Sem dúvida, estava tudo pior que pensava, afinal, se fosse apenas o sexo, menos mal, mas gostar da companhia dele? Ela precisava arranjar um namorado o quanto antes.

Assim que seu plantão terminou, ela seguiu para seu apartamento. Havia pensado em visitar Harry ou Rony, mas desistiu da idéia; não queria ver a maravilhosa família que cada um havia formado. Riu sozinha, estava com inveja dos próprios amigos. Entretanto, ninguém poderia condená-la. Por anos, era como se o trio fosse uma família, e agora... Cada um tinha a sua, exceto ela. E o pior era que não achava que construiria uma tão cedo. Cumprimentou o porteiro, e caminhou sem pressa até o elevador. Estava cansada, melancólica, só queria tomar um banho e dormir. Porém, ao vê-lo parado em frente a sua porta, tudo aquilo se dissipou e ela apenas conseguiu sentir-se nervosa. Maldito fosse; estava nervosa por encontrar Draco Malfoy!

- Boa noite. Pensei que nunca chegaria, Granger!

- O que você quer? – ela se aproximou e parou bem em frente ao loiro.

- Aposto que sentiu minha falta hoje...

- Falta? Eu fiquei aliviada! – Draco gargalhou.

- Você não me engana. Aposto que passou o dia todo se perguntando por que eu não apareci, olhando sempre para nosso corredor favorito, incapaz de se concentrar em suas tarefas!

- "Nosso" corredor? Até parece, Malfoy! Nunca existiu e nunca existirá "nosso" entre nós.

- Nosso corredor, nossa noite, nosso beijo, nosso...

- Erro? É o único nosso que consigo enxergar! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Nosso erro... Verdade. – Draco aos poucos ia se aproximando, até que colou seu corpo ao dela, e Hermione colou as costas à porta.

- Agora, pode ir embora, por favor?

- Granger, você tem noção do quanto é difícil e humilhante para mim estar aqui agora? Você é Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim mais insuportável que eu já conheci, e eu definitivamente preferia estar conversando com qualquer outra mulher nesse momento.

- Vá em frente! – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu disse que preferia, mas eu não quero. Acho que você deve ter colocado alguma poção enquanto estávamos bebendo naquele bar, ou então lançou algum feitiço enquanto eu dormia... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – A verdade é que... Droga! Eu realmente gostei daquela noite, mas eu não havia cogitado um bis; contudo, eu te vi naquele dia no restaurante, e comecei a provocá-la... É muito bom provocar você, Granger! Quando dei por mim, estava indo ao seu trabalho quase todos os dias e... Querendo ou não, eu gosto de sua companhia.

- O quê? – ela colocou uma das mãos na testa dele – Está doente, Mafoy? Aliás, você é mesmo Draco Malfoy?

- Muito obrigado, Granger! Eu aqui sendo sincero pela primeira vez na minha vida e você gozando da minha cara! – Draco se afastou, irritado, mas foi impedido de continuar quando Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Desculpe, apenas...

- É surreal demais? – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu sei disso. Granger, eu não estou pedindo para namorar você algo assim...

- Graças a Merlim! – os dois riram.

- Então... Até mais.

- Pensei que veio me fazer uma visita.

- Na verdade, vim só provocá-la. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

- Eu imaginei, mas se quiser, podemos conversar um pouco... Civilizadamente, sem provocações de qualquer espécie! 

- Está bem. Você já jantou? Eu estou com fome!

- Você é muito cara-de-pau, Malfoy! – ela comentou enquanto entravam.

- Você me convida para entrar na hora do jantar... Sua obrigação ter algo para jantarmos. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Definitivamente, você é muito folgado!

- Eu sei que você adora meu jeito, Granger!

- E convencido!

- E bom de cama!

- Eu disse, sem provocações, Malfoy! – Hermione largou a bolsa sobre o sofá, e se virou para encará-lo.

- Isso não é provocação, isso é realidade! – Draco se aproximou, e suas mãos repousaram na cintura dela.

- M-malfoy...

- Diga que não quer que eu paro agora mesmo. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Maldito! Você sabe que eu quero! – ele riu, beijando agora o pescoço dela.

- Então, não nos negue isso. – Draco a beijou nos lábios, enquanto apertava o corpo da morena ao seu.

Eles caminharam lentamente, sem interromper o beijo, até o sofá. Malfoy só se afastou quando havia deitado a morena no sofá, e deitado sobre ela. Encarou Hermione por alguns segundos, ciente da loucura de ambos, mas incapaz de retroceder. Então, suas mãos passearam por baixo da blusa dela, alcançando um de seus seios e massageando-os, até que a respiração dela começou a ficar pesada. Hermione podia sentir o membro rijo dele, e por isso suas mãos seguiram para lá, arrancando dele uns gemidos abafados.

Pensou que talvez fazer sexo com ela novamente acabaria com aquele desejo impróprio e constante que passara a sentir por Hermione. Entretanto, acontecera justamente o contrário; estar com ela parecia viciante, e Draco amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por isso. Beijou-a no pescoço enquanto sentia que em pouco tempo chegaria ao limite, e a encarou ao sentir a morena tremer sobre ele. Sorriu ao vê-la, contemplando seu êxtase, e orgulhoso por ter sido ele quem a deixara daquela forma.

Quando inverteram as posições, e ela se aconchegou em seus braços, Draco revirou os olhos. O que havia acontecido com ele? Era o momento de deixá-la, como sempre fazia com as mulheres com quem dormia, mas ele não conseguiu. Não era só o sexo com Hermione que gostava, mas o simples fato de estar com ela. Ele, com certeza, odiava-se por isso, mas ainda assim sentia-se incapaz de fazer diferente. Então, apenas começou a acariciar as costas dela, provocando um sorriso nos lábios da morena.

- Como se pode gostar de algo que se considera errado, Malfoy? - ela perguntou, enquanto passava as mãos pelo tórax dele. 

- Eu não sei. - Draco disse, e nesse momento, ela virou a cabeça e apoiou seu queixo no tórax dele para encará-lo.

- Nem eu, mas... Se é possível gostar algo de errado, queria que soubesse que... - Hermione sorriu, antes de continuar - Você é meu erro favorito!

FIM!! 

N/A: ) Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que esta fic é um presente para minha maninha Lila!! ) Espero que goste, sis', muito embora eu não tenha conseguido fazer uma NC ¬¬'' Estava sem inspiração! e também meu Draco saiu bem OOC (OMGG!! Meus Draco's tendem a Harry's)!! Preciso de um desconto, afinal quase nunca escrevo DHr... Anyway... Foi uma short, acho que ficou meio sem graça queria ter tido uma idéia mais original... kkkkkkkkkk, mas escrevi com muito carinho!! ) Espero que sirva pelo menos para fazer sua consciência pesar por não ter escrito minha fic até hoje! P kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!! E para as outras pessoas que estão lendo, também espero que tenham curtido!! Obrigada a todos!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
